IN HEAVEN ( I LOVE YOU FOREVER)
by lovara
Summary: Kyungsoo menyukai sunbaenya di sekolah,Kai. Meskipun Kai tidak pernah membalas perasaannya,tapi Kyungsoo tetap menyukainya bahkan meskipun mereka berpisah untuk selama-lamanya.


**IN HEAVEN**

**(I LOVE YOU,FOREVER)**

**AUTHOR: LOVARA**

**CAST: Kim Jongin,Do Kyungsoo and more**

**GENRE: Angst (death chara) Little romance,Friendship.**

**SUMMARY: Kyungsoo menyukai sunbaenya di sekolah,Kai. Meskipun Kai tidak pernah membalas perasaannya,tapi Kyungsoo tetap menyukainya bahkan meskipun mereka berpisah untuk selama-lamanya.**

**Note: para Seme lebih tua satu tahun dari para Uke dan para uke satu kelas.**

**Annyeong ^^ *bow* author balik lagi**

**Kali ini author bawa FF angst versi Kaisoo ._.**

**Cerita di FF ini berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi author.**

**Disini author Cuma nyeritain couple Kaisoo,untuk couple lain mereka tidak ada hubungan apa-apa,hanya sekedar teman.**

**Ps: tanggal dan tahun di FF ini author sesuaikan dengan kejadian aslinya.**

**Ff ini emang YAOI tapi untuk kejadian aslinya straight ^^**

**...**

**[ Untuk cinta pertama ku,semoga kau memperoleh kedamaian disana. Sampai kapan pun rasa ini akan selalu ada untuk mu. Terima kasih telah membuat ku mengenalmu meski kita tak pernah bersatu -190791]**

**...**

**[Teruntuk para sahabat ku yang selalu memberikan dukungan dan semangat pada ku,aku menyayangi kalian]**

**...**

**Seoul,2006**

"Pagi kyung" sapa Luhan pada Kyungsoo yang baru saja datang.

"Pagi Lu,kau duduk dengan siapa?"

Hari ini merupakan hari pertama Kyungsoo menjadi murid tingkat 1 di SM high school.

"Dengan Baekhyun,tapi sepertinya anak itu sedikit terlambat" jawab Luhan.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan seluruh kelas,sepertinya semua bangku sudah terisi. Hanya bangku yang berada di paling belakang yang masih kosong. Kyungsoo segera meletakkan tasnya dibangku kosong itu.

Baekhyun dan Lay datang tak lama berselang. Mereka berdua segera menghampiri Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang tengah mengobrol. Baekhyun meletakkan tasnya disamping bangku Luhan. Sedangkan Lay meletakkan tasnya tepat di bangku didepan bangku Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Kau duduk bersama Tao?" tanya Luhan.

Lay mengangguk. "Anak itu sudah merengek sejak semalam,lalu dimana anak itu kenapa hanya tasnya saja yang disini?"

"Mungkin ke kantin" sahut Kyungsoo.

"Kau duduk sendirian Kyung?"

Bangku sebelah Kyungsoo memang kosong,mungkin saja ia akan duduk sendirian.

"Ah~ mian apa bangku ini kosong?" tanya namja berpipi bulat.

Kyungsoo meng-iya-kan pertanyaan namja itu.

"Aku Xiumin" namja itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Do kyungsoo,tapi kau bisa memanggil ku Kyungsoo,ini Luhan,Baekhyun,Lay dan satu lagi sahabat ku Tao tapi dia mungkin sedang dikantin" Kyungsoo memperkenalkan dirinya dan teman-temannya pada Xiumin.

"Kuharap kita bisa berteman selamanya" ucap Xiumin dengan penuh senyuman.

"Hey Kyung,lihat pangeran mu datang" ucap Baekhyun heboh menunjuk ke arah parkiran sekolah yang terlihat sangat jelas dari kelas Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo otomatis memperhatikan parkiran sekolah tempat sang pujaan hatinya.

"Siapa yang kalian maksud itu?" tanya Xiumin bingung.

"Kyungsoo menyukai sunbae kita,namanya Kim Jongin tapi lebih sering dipanggil Kai" jelas Lay.

"Benarkah?lalu yang mana orangnya?"

"Itu yang memakai hoodie biru" tunjuk Luhan.

"Dan Kyungsoo sudah menyukainya sejak 2 tahun yang lalu" goda Lay.

"Kau tidak berniat menyatakan perasaan mu Kyung?" tanya Xiumin.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Aku masih puas hanya dengan melihatnya dari kejauhan seperti ini"

"Selamat pagi semua" sapa namja bermata panda,Tao

"Kau darimana Tao?" tanya Baekhyun

"Kantin,tadi pagi aku tidak sempat sarapan" jawab Tao. "Eh siapa ini?"

"Kau pasti Tao,aku Xiumin" ucap memperkenalkan diri.

"Annyeong minnie" balas Tao ramah.

Sementara para teman-temannya mengobrol,mata bulat Kyungsoo tidak pernah lepas dari Kai. Namja itu tengah bergurau dengan teman-teman satu kelasnya diparkiran sekolah. Kyungsoo harus bersyukur karena mendatap tempat duduk dibelakang,yang artinya ia bisa bebas memperhatikan sang pujaan hatinya selama 2 tahun ini.

Kyungsoo mendesah kecewa saat melihat Kai yang berjalan meninggalkan parkiran sekolah bersama teman-temannya,itu artinya Kyungsoo tidak bisa lagi memperhatikan senyuman namja itu.

"Kurasa Kris hyung sudah mengetahui kalau kau menyukai Kai,Kyung" ucap Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo terkejut dan membulatkan matanya O_O

"Darimana Kris hyung tau?" tanya Kyunsoo

"Dia sering melihat mu memperhatikan Kai sejak kita masih di junior high school"

"Kalian semua berasal dari sekolah yang sama?" tanya Xiumin memperhatikan teman-teman barunya itu.

"Kami semua sudah satu kelas sejak tingkat 2 junior high school,dan Kai juga sunbae kita" jelas Tao.

"Jadi hanya aku yang orang luar disini?" ucap Xiumin pelan.

Kyungsoo merangkul pundak Xiumin. "Sekarang kau adalah bagian dari kami,jadi jangan mengatakan kalau kau orang luar"

**...**

Karena masih hari pertama di senior high school,hari itu tidak ada pelajaran. Hanya perkenalan seperti biasa. Kelas Kyungsoo mendapat wali kelas yang sangat baik dan ramah,Eunhyuk saenim.

"Kyung,apa kau mau ikut ke kantin?" tanya Luhan saat istirahat sekolah.

Letak kelas Kyungsoo sangat strategis. Kelas berada didekat kantin sekolah dan lapangan basket berada disampingnya. Dengan jendela kaca yang sangat besar,kita bisa melihat pemandangan taman sekolah yang bersebelahan dengan parkiran sekolah.

Ke 6 namja itu berjalan menuju kantin. Terkadang mereka bercanda satu sama lain,bahkan Xiumin pun bisa tertawa bersama yang lainnya.

Kyungsoo,Luhan dan Baekhyun duduk dengan manis menunggu pesanan mereka datang. Luhan nampak sibuk dengan ponselnya begitu juga dengan Baekhyun. Xiumin,Tao dan Lay sedang memesan minuman untuk mereka. Posisi duduk Kyungsoo yang menghadap pintu kantin,memungkin kan ia untuk melihat siapa saja yang memasuki kantin.

Mata kyungsoo membulat sempurna saat melihat Kai dan teman-temannya memasuki kantin. Namja tampan itu sudah tidak mengenakan hoodie birunya.

"Omo ada Kai" pekik Kyungsoo dengan suara pelan.

Luhan dan Baekhyun membalikkan badan mereka kearah pintu dan melihat Kai serta teman 1 genknya memasuki kantin.

"Ehem..ehem.." goda Luhan membuat pipi Kyungsoo menjadi merah.

"Beruntung sekali kau Kyung,sudah melihat pangeran mu dihari pertama mu sekolah" goda Tao yang membawa minuman untuk mereka.

"Jangan menggoda ku" ucap Kyungsoo malu.

Kris,salah satu teman Kai memang sudah mengetahui perihal Kyungsoo yang menyukai Kai. Ia bahkan terkadang menggoda Kyungsoo saat berpapasan dengan namja manis itu.

"Hei Kyung,kau masuk sekolah ini untuk mengejar Kai bukan" goda Kris yang sukses membuat Kyungsoo merona hebat.

"Ish kau menyebalkan hyung,setidaknya bantu aku untuk mendekati teman mu" gerutu Kyungsoo.

"Berusahalah dengan kemampuan mu sendiri" ucap Kris kemudian meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan teman-temannya.

"Kris hyung mengetahui semuanya?" ujar Xiumin.

"Nde,dan mungkin saja Kai sudah mengetahuinya juga mengingat Kris hyung sangat banyak omong" sahut Tao sambil memakan makanannya.

"Kau hebat Kyung,menyukai seseorang sampai selama itu dan perasaan mu tidak berubah" puji Xiumin.

"Kami dulu sempat mengira kalau ini hanya cinta monyet,tapi ternyata Kyungsoo mempertahankan perasaannya sampai sekarang" ujar Baekhyun.

"Karena kalian yang selalu memberiku semangat dan mau mendengarkan segala curhatan ku soal Kai" ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ahh~ aku hampir overdosis saat Kyungsoo mulai sesi curhatnya soal Kai" ucap Lay berlebihan.

"Kau bisa juga menceritakan semua masalah mu pada ku,Kyung"

"Gomawo minnie" seru Kyungsoo memeluk erat Xiumin,sahabat barunya.

"Cepat habiskan makan kalian,istirahat akan berakhir sebentar lagi" ucap Luhan.

**...**

"Kau pulang dengan siapa Kyung?" tanya Xiumin sambil memasukan buku-bukunya kedalam tas.

"Molla,mungkin aku akan naik bis atau jalan kaki" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Pulanglah bersama ku" ajak Xiumin.

"Apa tidak merepotkan?"

"Tentu saja tidak,sopir ku akan mengantar mu sampai kerumah mu dengan selamat"

"Baiklah aku akan pulang dengan mu" ucap Kyungsoo.

Xiumin dan Kyungsoo tengah menunggu mobil jemputan Xiumin di dekat pintu gerbang sekolah. Dari dalam parkiran sekolah muncul mobil berwarna hitam yang terkesan sangat elegan. Mobil itu sedikit melambat saat melewati Kyungsoo dan Xiumin. Kaca mobil terbuka dan menampakan wajah Kris yang berada didepan kemudi serta Kai yang berada disebelahnya. Dikursi belakang ada dua teman mereka Chanyeol dan Chen.

"Menunggu jemputan,Kyung?" tanya Kris.

"Nde hyung" jawab Kyungsoo gugup karena berada didekat Kai,meskipun Kai tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Kalau begitu kami duluan" Kris tersenyum pada Kyungsoo dan bisa Kyungsoo lihat Kai juga tersenyum padanya.

"Kyaaaa minnie kau lihat itu Kai,dia tersenyum pada ku" teriak Kyungsoo heboh setelah mobil Kai menghilang dipertigaan.

"Aish~ jangan berteriak seperti itu Kyung"

"Omo nanti malam aku akan menceritakan pada yang lain" ucap Kyungsoo terlampau senang.

"Entah kenapa kau mirip dengan seorang fangirl yang bertemu idolanya" gerutu Xiumin.

**...**

"KAI TERSENYUM PADA KU" pekik Kyungsoo membuat ke 5 temannya menutup telinga mereka.

Saat ini Kyungsoo dan teman-temannya sedang berada dirumah Luhan. Sudah menjadi jadwal sendiri untuk berkumpul dirumah Luhan. Halaman rumah Luhan yang luas dan sangat rindang itu yang membuat mereka betah untuk berlama-lama dirumah Luhan.

"Ya ya ya kau sudah mengatakan hal itu sejak 10 menit yang lalu Kyung" ucap Baekhyun bosan.

Kyungsoo memberikan deathglarenya pada Baekhyun tapi itu sama sekali tidak mempan.

"Kalian tidak melihat reaksi Kyungsoo tadi siang,dia sangat mirip dengan fangirl" ujar Xiumin enteng.

"Kami sudah merasakannya selama 2 tahun ini" sahut Luhan.

"Saat kami berkumpul seperti ini,kami akan mendengarkan Kyungsoo mendongeng tentang pangerannya" kata Tao sambil memakan biskuit yang Luhan sediakan.

"Ah kalian ingat waktu,Kai tidak sengaja meminjam buku Kyungsoo saat diperpustakaan untuk menghindari guru jaga karena Kai membolos?" ujar Lay.

"Aku ingat bahkan Kyungsoo berniat membingkai buku nya itu" sahut Baekhyun semangat.

"Kau sudah 2 tahun menyukainya apa tidak ada rencana untuk menyatakan perasaan mu?" Xiumin menatap Kyungsoo tajam.

"Eh?se-sepertinya belum ada rencana untuk ke situ" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Tidak takut kalau ada yang mendahului mu?" Tanya Xiumin

Kyungsoo terdiam sebentar. "Entahlah,kalau itu benar-benar terjadi mungkin aku akan sangat terpukul"

"Ada kami yang selalu memberi mu semangat Kyung,jangan sampai menyerah" Tao merangkul Kyungsoo penuh kasih.

"Aaa~ aku menyayangi kalian semua" pekik Kyungsoo memeluk sahabatnya.

"Kyung~ sesak" Baekhyun yang bertubuh kecil terhimpit diantara teman-temannya yang bertubuh sedikit besar darinya.

"Ah mianhe Baekkie" ucap Kyungsoo mencubit gemas pipi Baekhyun.

**...**

Kini Kyungsoo dan teman-temannya sedang berada di sebuah gedung olahraga ditengah kota. Mereka semua sedang menonton pertandingan basket. Mungkin lebih tepatnya hanya Luhan dan teman-temannya minus Kyungsoo yang menonton pertandingan basket itu. Karena Kyungsoo lebih fokus memperhatikan Kai yang berdiri ditepi lapangan. Namja tampan itu memang bukan pemain basket,tapi karena ini adalah pertandingan basket sekolahnya tentu saja Kai harus memberi dukungan.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan seluruh gerak-gerik Kai. Kyungsoo tersenyum saat melihat Kai mengumpat kesal karena tim sekolahnya tidak bisa mencetak skor. Kris yang duduk disebelah Kai melambaikan tangan pada Kyungsoo yang duduk dibangku atas. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum membalas lambaian tangan Kris. Kris terlihat berbicara sesuatu pada Kai dan Kai mendongakkan kepalanya tepat menatap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tercekat mengetahui Kai memandangnya,meskipun hanya beberapa detik itu cukup membuat Kyungsoo merasa melayang. Kai kembali fokus dengan pertandingan basket dan Kris tertawa terbahak-bahak menggoda Kai.

"Kurasa meskipun sekolah kita menang kau tetap tidak peduli Kyung" ucap Luhan sedikit berteriak karena suasana yang berisik.

Kyungsoo memandangi Luhan dengan senyuman yang sangat lebar. "Dia tadi melihat ke arah ku"

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri Kyung,kami tidak mau kalau akhirnya kau hanya merasa dipermainkan" ucap Lay.

"Aku haus ayo kita cari minum" ajak Tao.

**14 Februari 2006**

"Kau yakin akan memberikan coklat itu pada Kai?" tanya Xiumin.

"Tekad ku sudah bulat minnie,aku ingin memberikan coklat ini" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Lalu kapan kau akan memberikannya?" tanya Tao yang asik membuka bekalnya.

"Mungkin sepulang sekolah nanti"

"Bagaimana caranya Kai bisa menemui mu sepulang sekolah?" kali ini Lay bertanya dengan wajah serius.

"Tenang saja,aku sudah meminta pada Kris hyung dan Chanyeol hyung agar menyampaikan pesan ku untuk Kai"

"Semoga kau beruntung teman" Baekhyun menepuk pundak Kyungsoo pelan.

Kyungsoo bergegas menuju lapangan basket begitu bel pulang sekolah berdering nyaring.

"Semoga berhasil Kyung-ie" Baekhyun memberikan semangat untuk Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih aku menyayangi kalian" balas Kyungsoo.

Hampir 1 jam lamanya Kyungsoo menunggu kedatangan Kai dilapangan basket,hari bahkan sudah hampir gelap. Namun namja tampan itu tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Kyungsoo mulai putus asa dan memutuskan untuk pulang.

**...**

Kyungsoo merasakan sakit di dadanya. Tadi siang saat berada disekolah,ia melihat Kai berjalan dengan seorang gadis dan mereka terlihat sangat mesra. Banyak siswa yang mengatakan kalau gadis itu adalah yeojachingu Kai. Kyungsoo yang mengetahui hal itu hanya bisa menahan rasa sakit di dadanya.

Saat ini Kyungsoo sudah duduk di tingkat 2 yang artinya Kai sekarang berada ditingkat 3. Letak kelas kyungsoo dan Kai sangatlah strategis. Kelas mereka bersebrangan,hanya dibatasi oleh sebuah taman kecil dan jalak setapak dengan bata merah. Sesekali Kyungsoo menengok kearah kelas Kai,ia bisa melihat Kai yang duduk dibangku pojok sedang menulis atau bercanda dengan teman sebangkunya,Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo sudah pernah coba untuk melupakan Kai dan menerima pernyataan cinta teman satu kelasnya,tapi hasilnya nihil. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa menghilangkan bayang-bayang Kai dalam pikirannya.

"Hei Kyungsoo" sapa Chanyeol ramah saat bertemu dengan Kyungsoo di perpustakaan.

"Ah Chanyeol hyung,tumben sekali mampir ke perpustakaan?"

"Aku disuruh Park saem untuk mencari buku" jawab Chanyeol diantara deretan rak buku yang tinggi.

"Chan,apa kau sudah selesai mencari buku nya?"

Kyungsoo otomatis menoleh kearah sumber suara itu. Kai tengah berdiri disebelah pintu masuk perpustakaan dengan seragam olahraganya yang basah,ia juga membawa bola basket ditangannya. Jika saja Kyungsoo tidak punya malu,ia pasti akan berteriak histeris seperti seorang fangirl. Agar tidak ketahuan ia sedang mengagumi sosok Kai,Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya dan berpura-pura membaca buku didepannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hujan. Kyungsoo sangat menyukai hujan. Entah kenapa,semuanya menjadi tenang saat mendengar suara air hujan yang turun. Kyungsoo melihat Kai dan teman-temannya berlari ditengah lapangan,menembus hujan yang sangat lebat. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat tingkah Kai dan teman-temannya.

"Omo" pekik Kyungsoo karena melihat Kai melepas seragamnya menyisakan celana panjang yang telah basah.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke papan tulis yang berada didepan. Berlama-lama menatap Kai yang toples akan membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Xiumin khawatir.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar menanggapi pertanyaan Xiumin. "Tidak apa-apa"

Xiumin menolehkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Kini ia paham alasan Kyungsoo melamun saat pelajaran sekarang ini.

"Ku pikir Kai sudah tau perasaan mu,Kyung" ucap Xiumin sambil sibuk mencatat.

Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya,membuatnya terlihat lucu. "Ba-bagaimana kau bisa yakin seperti itu?"

"Lihat saja reaksi teman-teman Kai saat mereka melihatmu,mereka semua bertingkah sangat konyol terutama Chanyeol dan Kris hyung,mereka bahkan terang-terangan mengatakan didepan Kai kalau kau menyukainya" ucap Xiumin panjang lebar.

"A-aku akan mengatakan perasaan ku pada nya" ucap Kyungsoo pelan.

**3 Januari 2007**

Kyungsoo dan teman-temannya mengadakan acara tahun baru bersama disebuah cafe dekat rumah Luhan. Cafe dengan dekorasi bernuansa warna coklat muda itu nampak sedikit ramai dengan pengunjung yang juga merayakan tahun baru bersama teman atau kekasih mereka.

"Kau yakin akan mengucapkan hal ini?" ujar Tao serius.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Aku sudah yakin,lagi pula sebentar lagi Kai akan lulus dan kemungkinan besar aku akan jarang melihatnya"

"Aku mendukung mu Kyung" ucap Baekhyun semangat membuat rasa gugup Kyungsoo hilang begitu saja.

"Lalu apa kau akan kerumahnya?" tanya Luhan kemudian.

"Anio~ mungkin aku akan menghubungi Kris hyung terlebih dahulu untuk memberitahu dimana Kai berada" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kyung-ie apa pun nanti yang terjadi kau harus menceritakan semuanya pada kami,tidak ada yang boleh kau sembunyikan" Lay menepuk pelan pundak Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo Fighting !" teriak Xiumin membuat sebagian besar pengunjung menoleh kearah mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo mendapatkan pesan dari Kris bahwa ia dan teman-temannya serta Kai berada disebuah taman dekat sungai Han. Setelah berpamitan dengan teman-temannya,Kyungsoo memanggil taksi dan segera menuju ke taman yang dimaksud Kris.

"Kyung.." teriak Kris saat melihat namja bermata bulat itu mencarinya dengan bingung.

"Ah hyung,kau membuat ku kaget saja" ucap Kyungsoo.

Kris mengacak rambut Kyungsoo dengan gemas. "Pergilah,Kai ada didekat jembatan kecil"

"Gomawo hyung" ujar Kyungsoo kemudian pergi menuju tempat Kai berada.

Kyungsoo melihat Kai yang duduk sambil melemparkan batu-batu kecil kearah sungai. Dengan perlahan Kyungsoo mendekati Kai.

"H-Hyung.." panggil Kyungsoo sangat gugup.

Kai menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara,dan mendapati Kyungsoo tengah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Kau anak tingkat dua itu bukan?apa yang Kris maksud ingin bertemu dengan ku itu kau?" tanya Kai.

"A-ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan hyung"

"Bicaralah,ini sudah sangat malam"

"A-aku...aku sudah lama menyukai mu,apa hyung mau jadi kekasih ku?" Akhirnya Kyungsoo berhasil menyatakan perasaannya pada Kai,namja yang selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini selalu ada dalam pikirannya.

Hening. Baik Kai maupun Kyungsoo sama-sama terdiam,hanya ada suara gemericik air yang terdengar.

"Mian..aku tidak bisa menerima perasaan mu,kau sudah seperti dongsaeng bagi ku"

Ucapan Kai bagaikan sebuah petir untuk Kyungsoo. Kai menolaknya.

"Be-begitu ya,kalau begitu aku pulang,terima kasih hyung sudah mendengarkan perasaan ku" ucap Kyungsoo menahan air matanya turun.

"Kau mau ku antar?"

"Ti-tidak usah hyung,aku sudah memesan taksi" sahut Kyungsoo lalu berlari meninggalkan Kai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jangan menangis Kyung" ucap Luhan menatap Kyungsoo prihatin.

Sejak 1 jam yang lalu Kyungsoo datang ke rumahnya dan menceritakan kejadian semalam,namja manis itu terus saja memeluk bantal sambil menangis.

"Setidaknya kau berhasil mengatakan perasaan mu" hibur Tao yang diangguki Baekhyun.

"Dia menolakmu dengan alasan menganggap mu seperti dongsaengnya?aish~ bahkan ia tidak pernah mengajak mu mengobrol sedikit pun,kalau aku jadi kau akan ku tenggelam kan ia ke dasar sungai Han" ucap Lay emosi.

"Yak,jangan menjelek-jelekkan Kai" seru Kyungsoo dengan wajah penuh air mata dan hidung yang merah.

"Aigo~ bahkan kau masih membelanya meski dia menolak mu" Xiumin memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat.

"Meski Kai sudah menolak ku,sulit bagi ku untuk melupakannya" ucap Kyungsoo disela tangisnya.

"Kau itu manis Kyung,masih banyak namja atau yeoja yang mau jadi kekasih mu,lupakan Kai dan mulai lah mencari cinta yang baru" ucap Baekhyun bijak.

"Tapi Baek aku sudah terlalu mencintainya"

"Kau hanya belum mencobanya Kyung,jangan berkata kau tidak bisa jika belum mencobanya" ujar Luhan bijak.

"A-akan ku coba"

"Oke sekarang dari pada kita meratapi Kyungsoo yang sudah ditolak oleh Kai,bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan ke pantai?" usul Lay.

"Kajj berangkat" teriak semuanya bersamaan.

Hari itu Kyungsoo habiskan pergi bersama teman-temannya. Sedikit banyak ia melupakan kejadian penolakan Kai semalam. Kyungsoo sangat beruntung memliki teman-teman yang selalu ada untuknya.

Disekolah pun tidak ada yang berubah,meskipun Kai sudah menolaknya tetap saja Kris dan Chanyeol sering menggoda Kyungsoo jika mereka berpapasan. Terkadang Kai tersenyum menanggapi tingkah heboh kedua sahabatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tahun demi tahun Kyungsoo lewati,kini ia menjadi seorang mahasiswa jurusan sastra disebuah universitas. Luhan,Lay,dan Xiumin meneruskan pendidikan mereka di universitas yang cukup jauh,meskipun masih tetap dikorea. Hal ini membuat Kyungsoo sangat merindukan teman-temannya.

Kai?menurut info yang Kyungsoo dapat,Kai lebih memilih bekerja daripada melanjutkan studinya ke universitas. Ya,bahkan sampai sekarang Kyungsoo masih meletakkan Kai dihatinya. Entah sudah berapa tahun Kyungsoo lewati,namun tetap saja Kai selalu ada tempat dihatinya.

Sungguh Kyungsoo merindukan masa-masa saat masih sekolah dahulu. Ia merindukan ocehan-ocehan sahabatnya saat Kyungsoo mulai membicarakan Kai. Ia rindu tingkah Kris dan Chanyeol yang selalu heboh jika berpapasan dengannya. Ia rindu melihat Kai dari kejauhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**10 September 2012**

Mungkin ini akan jadi hari yang paling Kyungsoo ingat selama hidupnya. Saat itu Kyungsoo baru saja menyelesaikan mandinya,malam nanti ia berencana pergi keluar bersama Baekhyun. Setelah berpakaian,Kyungsoo mengecek ponselnya,ia terkejut melihat banyak pesan yang masuk dan beberapa panggilan. Kyungsoo membuka sebuah pesan dari teman satu kelasnya dulu.

**From: Daehyun**

**Kyung,apa benar Kai mengalami kecelakaan?**

Kyungsoo terheran membaca pesan dari Daehyun,kemudian ia membuka pesan dari Baekhyun.

**From: Baekkie**

**Kyung,kau harus tabah mendengar hal ini. Kai,dia meninggal.**

Kyungsoo menatap pesan dari Baekhyun dengan sesama. Kyungsoo membuka semua pesan yang masuk diponselnya,banyak nomor asing yang isi pesannya terlebih sama.

**From: Unknown**

**Kau harus sabar Kyung,semua sudah terjadi.**

**From: Unknown**

**Kyung-ie yang tabah,kami selalu bersama mu.**

"Apa-apaan ini?' rutuk Kyungsoo. Kenapa banyak yang mengirimi pesan bahwa Kai sudah tiada,jika ini sebuah lelucon ini sangat tidak lucu.

_Drrrtttt..._

Ponsel Kyungsoo bergetar,dilayar tertampang nama Baekhyun.

"Baek ada apa?apa maksud pesan mu?dan kenapa banyak yang mengirimi ku pesan serupa?" tanya Kyungsoo tanpa membiarkan Baekhyun berbicara terlebih dahulu.

"Kyung-ie kau harus sabar,aku tau ini pasti berat untuk mu"

"Baek jangan bercanda ! ada apa sebenarnya !"

"Kai...dia kecelakaan tadi siang,namun nyawa nya sudah tidak tertolong..."

"Kau bercanda Baek?ini sangat tidak lucu !" teriak Kyungsoo.

"Ini kenyataan Kyung,Kris dan Chanyeol hyung yang memberitahu ku"

"..."

"Kyung kau masih disana?"

"..."

"Kyungsoo jawab aku !"

"..."

"Do Kyungsoo jawab aku !"

"Hiks...Baek...ini hanya mimpi kan?katakan ini semua mimpi !"

"Kyung-ie..."

"Kai masih hidup Baek,dia belum pergi !"

"Dia sudah pergi mendahului kita Kyung"

"Tidak...Kai belum pergi..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo dan memasuki rumah duka. Didalam rupanya sudah banyak tamu yang datang untuk sekedar memberikan penghormatan terakhir untuk Kai. Seharian tadi Kyungsoo terus saja menangis dalam pelukan Baekhyun,mata bulat nan lucu itu kini merah dan bengkak. Dengan hati-hati Baekhyun mencarikan Kyungsoo tempat duduk.

Peti Kai sudah ditutup,diatasnya terdapat rangkaian bunga dan foto Kai. Kyungsoo kembali terisak saat menatap peti itu. Ia masih tidak menyangka Kai akan pergi untuk selamanya. Kris dan Chanyeol yang sudah datang dari tadi menghampiri Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Kyung...relakan Kai" ucap Kris mengusap pundak Kyungsoo.

"Hiks...hyung...kenapa Kai"

"Kau harus kuat Kyung,relakan kepergiannya dengan senyuman" ujar Chanyeol dengan suara pelan.

"Kau tidak ingin memberikan ucapan terakhir untuk nya?" tanya Kris.

Kyungsoo bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri peti Kai. Ia melihat orang tua dan kakak perempuan Kai tengah menangis. Kyungsoo berdiri didepan peti Kai dan menutup matanya.

"_**Kai...aku tak pernah mengira kau akan pergi secepat ini,asal kau tau bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih mencintai mu. Meskipun kau hanya menganggap ku sebagai dongsaeng mu,tapi aku melihat mu sebagai seorang pria,ku mohon bahagia lah kau disana. Jangan lupakan aku yang akan selalu mencintai mu"**_

Kyungsoo membuka matanya pelan,air mata yang ia tahan sedari tadi akhirnya menetes. Buru-buru ia menyeka air matanya dan duduk kembali bersama Baekhyun,Kris dan Chanyeol.

Bahkan sampai 1 minggu setelahnya,Kyungsoo masih menerima pesan dari para sahabatnya,Luhan,Xiumin,Tao,dan Lay. Mereka sangat menyesal tidak bisa menemani Kyungsoo disaat sulit saat ini. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil membaca pesan dari sahabatnya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**19 Juli 2013**

Kyungsoo membawa sebuket bunga. Ia kini berada didepan makam Kai. Hari ini merupakan hari ulang tahun Kai. Kyungsoo meletakkan bunga itu diatas batu nisan.

**R.I.P KIM JONG IN**

**19 JULI 1991**

**10 SEPTEMBER 2012**

Kyungsoo menutup matanya dan berdoa didepan makam Kai.

"_**Selamat ulang tahun Kai,ku harap kau disana mendengar doa ku. Mungkin aku bukan orang pertama yang meletakkan bunga disini,apa itu orang tua mu?atau noona mu? Saranghe Kim Jong In"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya dengan napas terengah-engah. Pukul 2 dini hari. Ia bermimpi Kai datang menemuinya. Sejak Kai pergi untuk selamanya,Kyungsoo sempat beberapa kali memimpikannya. Namum kali ini sangat berbeda dengan mimpi sebelumnya. Dalam mimpinya,Kai sempat mengucapkan terima kasih karena masih tetap mencintainya sampai saat ini.

"_**Kyungsoo gomawo,kau tetap mencintai ku sampai saat ini"**_

Dan setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu Kai tersenyum sangat hangat sebelum akhirnya menghilang. Kyungsoo melihat tanggal di jam wekernya. 10 September 2013. Tepat 1 tahun Kai pergi untuk selamanya.

"Mungkin nanti aku akan mengunjungi makamnya" ucap Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan tidurnya lagi.

**END**

**Ada yang baca FF ini?bisa author minta tolong untuk meninggalkan jejak?**

**Author tau kalo FF ini masih berantakan,atau mungkin ceritanya yang membingungkan. Author hanya ingin membagi kisah yang author alami sendiri dengan rider yang membaca ^^**


End file.
